


A-RISE Gets High

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/F, Marijuana, Opiates, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Tsubasa's never done drugs before, until she finds out Anju wants to get high with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranissupercool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/gifts), [two lovers of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=two+lovers+of+mine).



> Rated M because kids shouldn't do drugs. Stay in school kids, don't do drugs, at least not until college. Then, go wild, but for now, stay in school, do your homework, study the best you can.
> 
> Wrote this thanks to a certain friend to whom this is gifted having stoner Anju headcanons, and also thanks to the lovers with whom I had weed for the first time.

Tsubasa takes off her shoes, and heads down round the hall towards the living room. For once, she doesn’t get lost in Anju’s home, nice!

She finds Anju lounging on the couch in an uncharacteristically relaxed manner, and plops down on the couch next to her. There’s a metal tray sitting on the table with a few brownies left in it, and there’s Muse videos playing on the TV.

“Hey Anju, I didn’t know you liked eating brownies.” Tsubasa comments casually, relaxing against Anju as she idly watches the Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE music video and wonders how Honoka choreographed not getting hit by those passing cars. “If you had let me know, I would have brought some more for you.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that ~ “ Anju says, her voice sounding more relaxed than usual. Did she take cold medication or something? “Why don’t you have a brownie too, Tsubasa-chan? There’s still a few left ~”

“Err, sure, why not.”

As Tsubasa reaches over to have a piece herself, she wonders why the brownies came in this cheap-looking metal baking pan. Surely, her friend would be able to afford more… higher classed sweets. It just seems strange to her. And the brownie too, it tastes kind of off, although Tsubasa can’t really place her mind on it.

“...Huh. Did you make these, Anju? They taste a bit odd…” Oops, that came out a bit rude. Tsubasa really needs to not let herself go so much in company of her own friends. “I mean, it’s not bad, but there’s-”

“It’s weed.” Anju says nonchalantly with a smile, her eyes still trained on the TV.

“...Wh-what-!?” Anju is doing drugs-!? “A-Anju! We’re proper school idols! We can’t be doing drugs like this! How long has this been going on?”

Anju seems to have expected this response, and simply shrugs, like it’s no big deal. “Relax, Tsubasa-chan. Weed’s not that bad. Besides, Erena-chan does drugs all the time too.”

“Sh-she-!?” Tsubasa is just flabbergasted at this point, not sure what to do with herself. She really isn’t morally against it, she’s just always had her reservations about this kind of thing. And to hear that her two closest friends have been doing it…

“Just relax, Tsubasa-chan.” Anju smiles at her pleasantly, and hugs her close, gently petting her head. “Weed’s not that bad, and if you turn out not liking it, we won’t do it again, okay? For now, just relax, and let’s chill for a bit.”

“...A-alright…” Tsubasa sighs. It’s whatever, she’s already eaten the brownie, she might as well try to enjoy herself. Besides, if Anju and Erena are handling themselves well with stuff like this, apparently regularly, and still are able to be the idols that they are, then it shouldn’t be too bad.

===

Thirty minutes later, Tsubasa’s cuddling Anju close, staring somewhat absentmindedly yet attentively as well at the TV, watching the tenth Muse video she’s since she arrived. When first asked when she was high yet, she denied it, not seeming to have noticed how placid and cuddly she’s become. But now that she is straight up nuzzling Anju’s bosom, spacing out watching Nico do her Nico Puriti Girl thing, Tsubasa really can’t deny that she’s high as fuck.

“Nico is so cute… she’s so good at being lively and energetic on camera, and putting on a show… even if she’s actually really obnoxious and kind of annoying, she’s so good at being an idol, I wish I could get to know her better…” Tsubasa sighs wistfully, gazing at Nico doing her thing on TV and clinging onto Anju’s abdomen, “It sucks, I wish we could have the time to hang out with them more, they’re honestly pretty cool people, but with all the Love Live idol stuff going on, there’s just never the time…”

Anju doesn’t really seem bothered by Tsubasa’s unusual chattiness, and simply remains stroking and playing with Tsubasa’s hair. “Hmhm, you’re definitely high now, Tsubasa-chan. You’re so chatty right now ~”

“...Mmmn, I knoooow…” Tsubasa whines softly, like a child, and further nuzzles into Anju’s bosom. They’re really soft and warm, it’s hard for her to pry herself away from them like this. “I just really wanna talk to Nico more, she’s so cute… you know, I’d love to take her on a date sometimes, like, maybe to the mall or something… we can go to cute cafes and shopping and… oh, I’ll bring you and Erena too, I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“Hehe, sounds like fun ~” Anju reaches for the last brownie, and mornches on it. She then grabs the bottle of water sitting on the floor by her foot, takes a drink, and hands it to Tsubasa. “Don’t forget to hydrate yourself, Tsubasa-chan ~ You wouldn’t want to have a headache later.”

“Okayyy.” Tsubasa lazily takes a drink from the bottle, inadvertently spilling a bit on her own shirt, but she doesn’t really pay any attention to that. She just goes back to cuddling and nuzzling Anju after Anju took the bottle from her and closed it.

“Mmm, Anju, this feels really nice… do we have anymooore…?” Tsubasa kind of mumbles, not bothering to turn around to see the empty tray. “I wanna do a bit more, I’m kind of hungry…”

“We’re aaall out, but we should be getting some more soon ~” Anju answers, opening up a drawer underneath the table and bringing out some snacks, “Have these in the meantime, Tsubasa-chan. Gotta sate those munchies ~”

“Thank youuu…” Tsubasa lazily turns around in Anju’s lap just enough to grab the nearest box of strawberry pocky and start mornching. Gotta sate those munchies.

An undescript amount of time has passed, when Tsubasa suddenly hears the door buzzer ring, and reluctantly gets up enough to let Anju go get the door. After Anju says her “be right back ~”, Tsubasa just kinda, curls up on the couch like a baby, and continues watching the A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! music video. Is there an official music video of that song? Tsubasa doesn’t actually know, maybe it’s a fan-made one or something. She’s too high to bother thinking too hard on it.

After a bit, Anju heads back, but she doesn’t look like she’s about to sit down yet. Instead, she pulls open another drawer underneath the table, grab a bottle of… pills? And heads back to the door.

Huh, what’s that about? Tsubasa’s kind of curious. She drags herself up off of the couch, takes a moment to remember how to stand without falling over after having been curled up on the couch for so long, and starts heading down the hall. Good thing being high apparently isn’t the same as being drunk, so she’s able to find her way easy enough.

She could hear Anju talking to a familiar voice, about… she can’t make it out from here. Tsubasa doesn’t really want to disrupt their conversation either, she just wants to get back to cuddling Anju on the couch, so she just peers around the corner. In a way she hopes isn’t weird or anything.

It’s Nozomi-!? The third year from Muse is at the door with a covered thing of probably brownies? But what’s she doing here?

Nozomi immediately notices Tsubasa, and gives her a small smile and a wave, “Hi, Kira-san ~”

Tsubasa blushes, and gives a small wave back, and a quiet, “Hey, Toujou-san…”

Turning her attention back to Anju, Nozomi pockets the bottle of pills, and hands over the tray of brownies, “Alright, I have to be going now, I have another run to make. I hope you two will enjoy Nicocchi’s baking ~”

“Byebye ~” Anju waves, as Nozomi leaves. So does Tsubasa, but she doesn’t actually say anything, because she feels too awkward to in this situation.

After the two’s head back to lounging on the couch, with a fresh pan of brownies, Tsubasa asks, “What was… what were you and Toujou-san talking about?”

Anju thinks for a moment, and then responds with a smile, “Have you ever seen a drug deal before, Tsubasa-chan? Well, now you have. It’s not really like in movies, where I approach some shady guy in a trench coat in a dark alleyway, it’s just Nozomi handing me the brownies at the door, and me paying her either in cash or in amphetamines.”

“...Oh.” Tsubasa doesn’t really know what to think about that. On one hand, she should feel relieved it’s nothing dangerous, but on the other hand, she just learned that school idols apparently deal drugs. Well, either way, she’s too high to really think about it much, or really care, for that matter, so she just goes back to nuzzling Anju’s bosom, “...I see…”

“Come on, let’s order some food. We should probably eat before it’s too late, you do have a curfew, don’t you, Tsubasa-chan?~” Anju reaches for her phone, and startings dialing up the nearest pizza place, “Let’s make sure you’re nice and full before you head back home ~”

“Mmm, okayy…” Tsubasa doesn’t really want to go home right now, but she gets it. It’s just one of those things. “...Can we please do this again sometimes? This is… this is really nice…”

“Hmhm, of course ~” Anju smiles and kisses Tsubasa’s cheek softly, “It’s always more fun to get high with someone you love ~”

That sure does make Tsubasa blush. “...Y-yeah, you’re right…”

She never thought she might actually wanna do weed again, but it is what it is. Tsubasa makes a mental note to invite Erena next time too. It will be nice to just cuddle and relax together, the three of them. Yep, it sure will be.


	2. Tsubasa Tries Perocets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa tries doing perocets.

Tsubasa: I still have the bottle of prescription oxycodone from a month ago, when I got my wisdom teeth removed. What should I do with them?  
Erena: Look up ‘cold water extraction’.  
Anju: (:  
Tsubasa: Eh?  
Anju: she’s telling you to do the drugs tsubasa-chan  
Erena: It’s something you can do conveniently at home. All opiates + tylenol painkillers can be purified extremely easily.  
Tsubasa: What-!? But isn’t it addictive!?  
Erena: Yes, but not under normal circumstances. Addiction forms as a result of repeated use under exacerbating circumstances, such as failing to cope with depression in a healthy manner.  
Anju: you’re not going to get addicted on your first hit, tsubasa-chan (:  
Anju: most of the time trying out new drugs is just like, whoa! that was something interesting, and then you’re done  
Anju: well, most of the time, at least  
Erena: Yes, there are some highly dangerous psychoaddictive substances out there.  
Erena: But most of the time, it simply isn’t like that.  
Erena: Addiction is most of the time an emotional experience. Those who become addicted becomes addicted because they are trying to fill a hole in their life with drugs, and that simply doesn’t work. That’s when withdrawal truly becomes a terrifying monstrosity.  
Tsubasa: I see…  
Anju: with other things though, like crack and cocaine, they’re honestly pretty fun!  
Anju: well, truthfully, crack’s not my thing  
Anju: but cocaine is just awesome  
Anju: like, the best thing to do when you’re high on cocaine is to do more cocaine!  
Anju: not in the addictive way, but like, whoa! this is awesome!  
Tsubasa: Hmm, I see…  
Erena: By the way, speaking of coke, I would totally snort some off your bare ass, just saying.  
Tsubasa: L-lewd-!  
Erena: But yeah, go look up cold water extraction.

Well, Tsubasa never thought she was going to do opiates for once in her life, especially after all the bad things she has learned about it. Opium Wars and the ruination of the Qing Dynasty and all, but looks like it’s time for her to really disappoint her parents.

She pulls up the browser on her phone, and starts searching up ‘cold water extraction’. She has to admit, just looking through the results, Tsubasa has never felt this dirty before, learning about street names and prices, about how to remove the unwanted stuff from the pill so she could get a nice high.

At least the process looks relatively easy. Two small glasses, some kind of filtering material, pills, cold water. She just has to find out what kind of filtering material actually holds up well. Time to do some experimenting.

Tsubasa starts with tissue paper first, putting it over the small glass cup and pouring a bit of cold water on it. Unfortunately, the material was too thick, and the water couldn’t really drip through. Next, she tried toilet paper, but then the material was too thin, and the water easily broke through the toilet paper. Third, was paper towel, but that’s way too absorbent, simply sucking up the water instead of letting it through.

Hmm, what could she do about this? There has to be something thin and porous enough for water to go through, but something strong enough to hold up to the weight of not just the water, but also the pills too.

...Coffee filter paper, duh. Tsubasa feels silly now. Coffee filter paper is literally designed to be porous and strong so water can soak the beans and through the filter paper itself, it’s gonna be perfect for cold water extraction!

...Goodness, Tsubasa sure feels guilty. Doing weed is one thing, but dissolving oxycodone painkillers down to opiates…

Whatever, it’s a learning experience. Now that she has her two glasses and the filter paper set up, she just has to figure out how many pills she actually wants to use.

Tsubasa: How many pills should I go for?  
Anju: how many do you have?  
Tsubasa: I have seven perocets right now.  
Erena: Hm, try maybe two. That seems like a good amount to start with.  
Tsubasa: Alright, I’m going to try out two.

She takes the bottle, pop out two pills, and head back to her extraction setup. Huh, these pills are smaller than she remembers. Maybe it’s because the last time she’s seen them, she was high out of her mind on laughing gas and… well, oxycodone.  
Tsubasa had to admit, oxycodone was perhaps the least pleasant painkillers she’s ever had to take. It was effective at numbing the pain from having lost four wisdom teeth, but it also made her nauseous and throw up everything she ate that day. Hopefully this cold water extraction thing means that it gets rid of the nauseating agent, and leave behind the high stuff.

She plops the two pills in the empty glass, and fills it up with cold water. Surely enough, with a bit of swirling and stirring, the pills dissolves pretty quickly. Next step, she picks up the glass, and slowly starts to pour it onto the filter-paper-covered glass, carefully and cautiously, just so the opium water doesn’t spill out.

Drip, drip drip, the opium water slowly drips through the filter paper, down into the empty glass, leaving behind in the little indentation in the filter paper a small puddle of white powdery stuff. That’s probably the other stuff in the oxycodone pill that’s left behind now that the opiates have dissolved. Geez, it sure feels weird doing chemistry like this at home. 

This process actually takes like, fifteen to twenty minutes, a lot longer than Tsubasa had anticipated, but eventually, she gets to where there is more white powder left on the filter paper than there is water, thus blocking any further passage of water, so she decides that it’s probably good enough now. 

Tsubasa removes the filter paper from the glass of opium water, and holds it up to examine more closely. So if she drinks this, she’s going to get high from opiates, huh…? It doesn’t look too different from normal water, but… well, she’s come all this way, she might as well try it out. Taking a deep breath, she downs the glass, ignoring any strange tastes the water carries.

...Well, that was that. She should probably start cleaning up before she gets too high to do so.

Once Tsubasa has thrown out the filter paper, washed the two glasses clean, and put them away, she heads back to her room, plops down in bed, and resumes texting her friends.

Tsubasa: Well, I drank the water now. Now what?  
Anju: just make yourself comfortable, and chill ~  
Tsubasa: That’s it?  
Erena: What else are you supposed to do? Just relax, you’ll really start to feel nice once it kicks in.  
Tsubasa: Er, alright…  
Guess that’s that then, huh. Tsubasa crawls under her blankets and just lays there. Time to wait for her to get high.

===

Tsubasa isn’t sure how much time has passed, but she really is feeling it now. Laying in bed, her eyes barely open, not because she’s drowsy, but simply because she’s so relaxed she can’t even be bothered to keep her eyes open, she feels so incredibly loose. Not as much as when the dentist put her on nitrous oxide for the wisdom teeth extraction, and a different kind of high than weed, but still nonetheless very much relaxed. It’s like in that moment, every single stressor in her life, including school and idol work, just vanished, not because they don’t come across her mind anymore, but rather because she simply can’t bring herself to care about such stressors while she’s feeling so floaty and relaxed.

Oh right, she’s supposed to let Erena and Anju know how it’s going. Right. Time to force herself to keep her eyes open enough to see what she’s texting them.

Erena: Are you high now?  
Tsubasa: yeah i’m hgih now, tHis feels really nice   
Tsubasa: it honestly feels kind of like introus oxide  
Tsubasa: not nearly as good, though. Nitrous oxide still is the bset drug I’ve ever done  
Anju: hehe, tsubasa-chan’s typing is all over the place  
Tsubasa: Yeah sorry hold on  
Tsubasa: I Just need to get used to this  
Tsubasa: I’m so high right now Anju  
Tsubasa: What should I do now that I’m high  
Tsubasa: ?  
Erena: Just chill. Make yourself comfortable, and relax.  
Tsubasa: Yeah I can do that  
Tsubasa: I’m in bed right now  
Tsubasa: I’m really comfortable  
Anju: that’s good ~  
Tsubasa: Do I just chill the entire time?  
Tsubasa: How long doe sthis last?  
Erena: It should last a couple of hours.  
Erena: And yeah, just chill. It’s nice to relax for a bit.  
Tsubasa: aLright, I can do that

She might as well. Texting was taking an unpleasant amount of concentration to do. Tsubasa decides she should just do as Erena have instructed, and just lay there in bed, her eyes closed, but never falling asleep for some reason, and enjoy herself.  
This is a very nice experience, after all. Tsubasa has done her research, and knows that nitrous oxide isn’t something she can really acquire safely, since it’s like, illegal and all in Japan. Easily? Yes, but safely? Nope. Which is a real shame. Although she suppose it’s better than in America, where its legality isn’t as much of an issue as the fact that it’s so incredibly hard to acquire it there.

But either way, perocets seem like a nice replacement for now. Weed does give her a really pleasant high, but it doesn’t have the same kind of… complete relaxation feel that nitrous oxide and perocets have. The kind that makes her feel all floaty and nice and whatnot, like she’s just existing in an incorporeal state, without a care in the world. Even if perocets isn’t exactly legal for recreational use, she did get her bottle from the pharmacy via prescription. It’s not like Tsubasa’s going to go for more from a dealer anyways, so it’s fine.

After an unknown amount of time though, Tsubasa notices her stomach is starting to feel a bit weird. It’s not a stomach ache, it’s not exactly hunger… or is it? She can’t exactly tell. She figure it’s probably better to ask.

Tsubasa: My stomach feels a bit weird  
Erena: How so?  
Tsubasa: I’m not sure, I can’t tell  
Anju: maybe you just need some food and water  
Anju: it’s easy to lose track of these things when you’re high  
Anju: so it’s important to pay attention to your body’s needs  
Tsubasa: That’s true  
Erena: Try something light for now, and see how you feel.  
Tsubasa: Okay

Dragging herself out of bed, and realizing how incredibly fumbly she is, Tsubasa grabs the water bottle from her desk, and takes a nice, big swig, before putting it back. Then, taking a moment to straighten herself out so she can have a semblance of balance and body coordination, Tsubasa drags herself out of her room and start her search for snacks.

...Well, rice isn’t exactly a snack, but it works. Time to head back to bed and hope this weird feeling in her stomach goes away.

===

After lying in bed for a while, the feeling’s only gotten worse, and by now, Tsubasa realizes that it’s not hunger or thirst. It’s nausea, much like back when she took the oxycodone as a painkiller, the same kind of nausea as that. That means there’s only one way to get rid of this awful feeling.

Time to pay the bathroom a visit.

===

Tsubasa: This sucks, I can’t stomach anything right now  
Erena: Oh dear.  
Tsubasa: This is just like the day I got my wisdom teeth removed  
Tsubasa: I’m so hungry and thirsty but nothing I’m taking in is staying down  
Anju: ):  
Erena: The filtering might not have worked perfectly.  
Erena: It’s possible that the filtered water wasn’t purely consisted of water and opiates.  
Tsubasa: This sucks  
Tsubasa: I’m not gonna do this again  
Tsubasa: I’ll just stick to weed  
Tsubasa: At least with weed it’s easier to control  
Anju: if that’s what you feel is for the best  
Anju: you know you can always come to me for some <3

===

It’s the morning now. Tsubasa was able to sleep okay, despite the unpleasant feelings in her stomach. The perocets remained in effect for a surprisingly long time. She felt slightly more sober when night fell, but even then she had trouble eating anything except for rice porridge, as if she’s sick, all the way until she went to bed.

At least this morning, she doesn’t feel like crap. But man oh man, is Tsubasa never going to do perocets again. Opiates, maybe, if she can find a safe way to do it, but perocets? Nope, never again. 

Tsubasa: So I found out how much perocets go for on the streets  
Tsubasa: Think I should deal them?  
Anju: i would advise against it  
Anju: usually people who get opiates through dealers are addicted  
Anju: five pills won’t last them for long, and they might come to you for more  
Tsubasa: I see  
Tsubasa: Maybe I should just ask Nozomi if she can trade these in for weed…  
Tsubasa: How does hustling work anyways?  
Erena: It’s about having connections.  
Erena: I can explain to you more in person.  
Tsubasa: Huh, alright  
Tsubasa: For now I’ll just put these away, and not touch them until I have a chance to see Nozomi again  
Tsubasa: Weed really is the safest drug, huh  
Erena: It certainly is one of the safer options.

Well, away goes the oxycodone bottle, back into her desk. Tsubasa decides she should be more careful about the recreational drugs she do from now on. Addiction isn’t even her biggest concern, it’s throwing up for an entire day. At least that was a learning experience.

...Although, admittedly she still kind of want to try LSD. Maybe another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some time later, when Tsubasa is talking to Nico, she's just like, "Nicocch-...e-err, Yazawa-san.", and Nico's just like "...did you just?"
> 
> But yeah hey I swear someday I'll start posting regularly again, I just feel so braindead from my classes. Makimouto chap 3 is still in progress, a HonoRiko is still in progress, and uhh some other stuff I can't remember right now.


End file.
